one more spin
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Drabble. Femslash. 1st VERITY/ROXANNE! If you give the wild child a little more fun to play with...you will tame her. Mention if used, thx.


**one more spin**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

- ^-^3

"ARGH! That's _it_! Roxanne Illustra Weasley, go inside and clean up the shop!"

Roxanne scrambled downstairs, away from her father's temper tantrum. She winced when she heard a second explosion—_not_ caused by her, thank you very much—and skittered to the back of the store to where the mops were. When George Weasley ordered one of his kids to clean, he meant the Muggle way. And he checked to make sure that's the way they did it.

"What happened now?" Verity Gillian asked the girl as she grabbed a sweeping broom from the closet.

"Um, I might have…accidentally…broken a connector on what he's working on."

"And that caused an _explosion_?"

Roxanne beamed. "It really was an accident, but I prefer to think of it as me taking after my dad."

Verity laughed, a high, crystalline sound that Roxanne had always admired. Though George had married Angelina and gone through rough times with the shop after the death of Fred, Verity had remained loyal to the store and the boys, staying on as their permanent employee. "It'll take more than Death Eaters and Voldemort to get rid of me," she'd said once when Roxanne had asked about the streak of stunning white hair Verity had in her fringe. Verity said it had happened when she saw George after the war ended—finding him one ear and one twin short. The shock had given her the streak, and Verity had never bothered fixing it. "It's a medal of character—I'm that caring for my friends."

"So I'm stuck cleaning—yet again," Roxanne stated, gesturing to the broom in her hand. "You'd never think I was eighteen, the way he treats me…"

Verity grinned. "If you don't tell your father, I'll help you out."

"But what if we get caught?"

A slam upstairs told them George had closed the door to his "lab."

"Oh," Verity said, glancing at the above floor, "I don't think we'll be caught any time soon." She winked at Roxanne. "Mind if I turn on the radio?"

Roxanne shook her head. This was not the first time that she and Verity had hung out together like this, and the brunette enjoyed these chances. Verity was a lot of fun and Roxanne didn't feel so bad being, as her parents called her, the "wild child" when Verity was around.

"Oh! I love this song!" The blonde's green eyes lit up as a tune filled the air, and Roxanne laughed when Verity began to dance around, mop in hand.

"Haha! You're a riot!" Roxanne stood by and watched her dance for a while, but then she started to feel awkward just watching.

Verity seemed to think the same thing. "C'mon, Roxie! Dance with me!"

"What? No, that's ridiculous!"

"It's only ridiculous because you've not joined in!" Verity winked and grabbed one of her hands from the broom handle. She gave it a tug. "Come _onnn_, Roxie…!"

Roxie blushed furiously, dropping the broom and, as the handle hit the floor with a clatter, started sashaying across the store floor with her fellow worker and friend. Verity twirled her a few times and Roxanne tried to do the same, but Verity's one-inch height advantage got them all caught in a tangle of arms and legs, making the witches laugh harder than before. She and Verity danced through the older witch's favorite melody and several more, and Roxanne felt herself loosening up to the activity. Really, Verity was so much fun, she was dangerous.

"We'll eventually have to sweep, you know," she told Roxanne.

"I was going to tell you the same thing!"

"And George will kill us if he sees us dancing."

"No, just me. He'd join you or Mum for a dance."

"Fine. He'll kill _you_ for goofing off."

Roxanne pursed her lips, her heart beating wildly in her chest, wondering if she could get by, writing this off as just a crazy, spur-of-the-moment thing. Verity twirled her into her arms—a nice, safe place to be, Roxie thought—and the blonde grinned like the Cheshire cat. The Weasley daughter caught her off guard by craning her neck upwards and planting a large kiss on those pink lips. Roxanne tightened Verity's arms around her, deepening the kiss until she almost ran out of breath. When she did, she broke away, huffing. "Then he'll just have to kill me for something else."

Verity blushed a pink that clashed horribly with her magenta Wheeze's robes, but she didn't fly off the handle at the girl. She picked up the broom and handed it back to Roxie, taking the mop up again herself.

"Sorry." Roxanne pouted and swept away from Verity, her face embarrassingly Expelliarmus red.

"Roxie." Verity paused and grinned at her. She winked and nodded to the radio. "May I have this dance?"

The brunette's heart thudded terribly in her chest again, electrified ten times by the feeling of her hand in Verity's. "Of course." She beamed at her, very glad that Verity had remained so loyal to the family all these years. It was a _very_ admirable quality…

- ^-^3

**8D I LOVE VERITOXANNE! Officially. The chemistry's there, baby, it's there. Godric, this could almost be ch1 of a longer fic for them…! X333**

**Please review, please. I appreciate you reading this far! ;D**

**-mew-tsubaki X3**


End file.
